This phase II trial is directed to expand the data regarding the safety and immunogeniccity of two HIV1 vaccine strategies: canaryox vector vCP205 or vCp205 with SF-2 rgp120. Recruitment and enrollment is targeted for individuals at a higher risk for infection with HIV-1 and remains our focus.